temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Weeb Nation Invasions
9/23: The Retards' Crusade. After it became clear that Temporary Empire wasn't a flash in the pan, Jaleel and his cronies plotted to snuff it out by force. In response to Kameron joining the server, Fishy, Ben, Michael, and Jaleel unleashed an epidemic of spam under the guise of recreating the Crusades. To this end, they copy-pasted the Crusader emoji while repeatedly screaming "Deus Vult". Max, whose leadership style at the time was much more militant, decried this inconsiderate behavior as sabotage and subsequently kicked all of the offenders. Of course, Davis immediately invited all of them back while attempting (unsuccessfully) to disable Max's admin privileges. This chaotic cycle would continue for nearly 30 minutes while Max attempted to find more lasting ways of restraining the spammers. Eventually, in a last-ditch effort before the noose of authority strangled his operation, Jaleel resorted to having each of his stooges create a new copycat server in an attempt to cheapen Temporary Empire (Fishy's Nation, OG Weeb Nation, etc.). Although all of these imposters quickly fell into disuse, many are still around today. Then, before anyone could respond, the perpetrators immediately left the server, shrinking its population by 20 percent. This first invasion set the tone for future interactions between the remnants of Weeb Nation and the colonists of Temporary Empire. From then on, Max would regard everything the Old Guard did with contempt and suspicion. But the damage had already been done. Kameron would never participate again, and the shining promise of a server without tyranny was shattered by the need for security against future invasions. 11/13-11/23: The November Crises. Following the Retards' Crusade, Temporary Empire experienced a period of relative peace. The server experienced a population boom of new members, and even the offenders from the previous invasion were reinstated, albeit with fewer privileges than before. For a time it seemed as though Weeb Nation and Temporary Empire could coexist in harmony. However, once again, without warning or provocation, this tranquility would be shattered by an invasion from the Old Guard. This time, their invasion took the form of several acts of hostility and inconsideration over a 10-day period. The first incident was the Pirate Pretense on November 13th, wherein Cypress, Joe, Ben, and Jaleel started abusing Channel Manager privileges to interrupt a conversation between Sayvion and Michael by moving Michael to various other channels. Though Max quickly put a stop to this by stripping them of their remaining privileges, the vacillating Davis allowed Jaleel to keep certain permissions, which allowed the invaders to harass Sayvion for the next hour. After this, Sayvion was given admin powers to prevent such blatant bullying from happening again. During the next three days, Jaleel would abuse his remaining privileges in a continued effort to undermine the server's unity. He created a DOTA 2 channel, fully knowing that only David would ever use it, and also repeatedly encouraged Third Second to spam the chat, a move Max had anticipated and prevented beforehand. Thwarted on all counts and stripped of his final inherited privileges, Jaleel began urging for a tournament between the two servers, a demand his followers echoed but that nobody in Temporary Empire particularly supported. On November 20th, Max, riding a bus home with Ben, made the mistake of allowing Ben to talk him into agreeing to the tournament. Intended for some point in the far future, hypothetical teams were drawn up, with Brad being clearly designated as a Temporary Empire member. However, the moment Max made this intention clear, Jaleel swooped in and invited Brad back to Weeb Nation, allowing him to claim Brad as one of his team members. This left Temporary Empire at a disadvantage in terms of talent, leading to a two-hour long debate that only ended after Nolan got involved. The result was an anti-climactic series of ARAM games between the two servers, with Brad on Weeb Nation's team. Since then, the idea of a tournament has not been revisited. The final straw came on November 23rd, when Ben randomly inserted a paragraph of emojis into general chat. Max quickly deleted it, but Jaleel used this as a pretext to ignite a debate over what constituted spam in the server (the "Emoji Crisis") since no official definition had been issued yet. When Max attempted to shut down this attempt at agitation, Jaleel's cronies stepped in, with William, Brad, and Cypress spamming virulently. Before tensions could fully erupt, Davis stepped in, and in a rare show of capable leadership managed to reach a compromise between the two sides wherein the server's spam policy was codified. The crisis was averted, but the tensions still sizzled underneath the surface. 11/24-11/27: The Lady of the Day Debacle. After two weeks as an admin, Sayvion decided to test the limits of his authority by creating a Lady of the Day channel, where he planned to post a daily pictures of women he found attractive. The next day, Davis discovered this and demanded that Sayvion cease and desist. However, by now this idea had become entrenched in Sayvion's mind, and he refused to delete the channel. Revising his demand, Davis compromised and moved the channel under the Situational Use category. Sayvion refused to accept even this reduced settlement, and against the orders of both Davis and Max, he tried putting it to a vote. Initially, no one responded, and this would have been the end of the debate had Jaleel not gotten involved. Adding fuel to the fire, he egged on Sayvion, who then continued calling for a vote despite Max and Davis's protests. The argument raged on and off for hours until Max relented and stated that Sayvion could have his election if he could get 10 people to sign his petition first. Sayvion, Jaleel, Cypress, Michael, David, William, Ben, Daniel, Ron, and Sergio assented, and so the poll became official: would Lady of the Day be classified as Mainstream, or be placed under Situational Use? Starting at noon on the 26th, Max began sending the survey to each individual member via private message. As votes began to stream in, Situational Use gained a clear lead. However, Jaleel, who had no interest in the outcome but wanted to cause as much damage to Temporary Empire as possible, decided to cheat. He had Joe invite his friends Victoria, Hannah, and Brendan 2 to the server as carpetbaggers to stack the vote. Max objected strongly, but Sayvion, discarding any sense of honor, demanded that these votes be considered legitimate. As the election went on, the degree of fraud on the Mainstream Use side escalated. Sayvion's supporters began putting in votes under fake names, and submitting votes from people who weren't in the server (Shane, Emily, etc.). Throughout all of this, Sayvion refused to admit any wrongdoing, and remained absolutely convinced of his victory. Finally, at midnight on the 26th, the final results were announced. Even counting the fake votes and the members who signed the petition but didn't vote, the tally was 19 to 17 in favor of Situational Use. Jaleel, hoping to get a little more rabble-rousing mileage out of the incident, began demanding a recount, but Sayvion, perhaps realizing the error of his ways, accepted the result unconditionally. The next day, he asked for Lady of the Day to be deleted entirely, rather than allow it to rot under Situational Use. Nonetheless, the damage was done, and Sayvion's admin privileges were revoked to prevent such a dilemma from ever happening again. Though Sayvion was embittered and the community was damaged, time would heal these wounds, and over the next month the server would gradually repair itself to a state of normalcy. The Lady of the Day debacle was unique among the Weeb Nation invasions in that its cause was an internal debate, rather than an external attack. Though the argument was only exacerbated into a server-wide conflict because of Jaleel's meddling, it still had valid lessons for Temporary Empire's leadership. For instance, although Max was proven to be able to accurately represent the will of the people, there was a portion of the server that was discontented with his rule. In the future, steps would have to be taken to appease this minority. Furthermore, though it was possible to solve problems through server-wide democracy, this was an absolute last resort, as sending a poll to 40 different people was a logistical nightmare. However, the most important lesson of the Lady of the Day Debacle was that Weeb Nation would always be waiting, like a pack of bloodthirsty wolves, to exploit the slightest sign of weakness and escalate it into an attempted coup. Trusting them was no longer an option. This realization, which had been taught by every previous invasion, was painfully relearned here, hopefully for the final time. As a result, Temporary Empire's leadership took steps to equip itself with far more precise ways of silencing manufactured dissent. Though Weeb Nation may try again to destroy its vastly superior successor, they will never again come so close to success that it deserves a spot on this wiki article. Category:Events